Daniels Dark Divine
by star Austin252
Summary: Daniels POV
1. True loves first sight

_Just a really short author's note for you lovely people well ummmm this is my first fan fiction EVER! (insert clapping from my soon to be adoring fans.) Am kinda nervous because not many people know of the book but any who the show must go on... Am starting this as a one-shot but depending on the amount of reviews and private messages I receive who knows maybe I can swing my magic laptop and write more chapters ;-]Please remember I do not own This Divine story that goes to the wonderful author Bree Despain I can only take credit for my ideas._

* * *

I naturally watched the man across me while he stroked his mustache, Holy Trinity's arts teacher. "So you need this class in order to be considered for Trenton?"

"Yeah."I was particularly annoyed after all the hours spent planning this meeting the idiotic teacher was treating my future like it was a damned joke.** He's taunting you! **The wolf whispered. I subtly pulled the moon stone pendent against my neck, letting the warmth calm me, it was the one of the things that kept the wolf at bay.

"While it seems you do have talent, that doesn't automatically get you into my program. Maybe your structure is what blinds me." He narrowed his eyes at my black wolfs bane t-shirt, a gift from Mishka."How you got in is beyond me but -"

"Want me in your class or not?" I interrupted who the hell does he think he is anyways? I stood, ready to walk out I never begged, I never have, and I never will. Barlow was testing my patience and without him even knowing he was also testing the wolfs too.** Show him that he cannot control you, control us… the wolf encouraged**. I shuddered what I would do to get this thing out of my head, I took a deep breath and exhaled.

Barlow stood up also pushing his chair back, purposely making a annoying cat like screech with his chair. I leveled his glare with my own."Young man, you do not intimidate me in any way shape or form."He smirked "It appears you need me more than I need you." I thought back to the day my mom ripped me away from the only real family I ever had. I wish I had realized then what I needed, I steeled myself.

**COWARD the wolf sneered.** I pressed the moon stone against my collar bone and signed "Whatever, yeah."

He scowled "You mean yes. While you are in my class you will answer me correctly. Its either Mr. Barlow or sir you will learn respect or you will not be in my class at all!"

**He thinks he can train you like his own circus pup free me boy I will gladly teach him a lesson. The wolf chanted.**

I squinted at him as if looks could kill. "Yes, sir" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Very well." Barlow sat down making another wincing screech with his chair."Go to the counselors office then you may enter my class maybe she can teach you one or two things about this school."

"Bullshit." I muttered while hightailing out the room. It felt like if I stayed in Barlow's cellar like office any longer I would have blown my chance. When I walked out, I saw table after table with aisle after aisle of art my eyes caught sight on a familiar charcoal drawing of a tree. It was of the oak tree that held so many memories of the past when everything _normal_. I stood closer and spotted a name on the art bucket side by side with the art that sent flutters up my stomach.

"_Gracie_." I said her name like it was a life vest, a language, my mouth parched and I liked my lips stupidly; shit the things even her name does to me. I sat down in her chair and breathed deeply, her chair smelled like lavender and vanilla she must have sat here not so long ago. I suddenly registered the insults and questions being silently thrown at me from the back my abilities kicked in and the babbling got louder.

"I heard he got thrown out of all his schools and he's on parole!"

"Well he is cute kind of in a dark strange way"

"Don't be a slut, Brett"

"Why do you think he is only interested in Graces painting?"

I blocked out all the other voices so I could be able to focus on hers.

"You are so weird" She humorously teased someone as she approached the art room.

I turned around to find a group of students watching me, some with curiosity, some with fear, and some with hostility and with disgust. I turned back to the Graces charcoal drawing, and picked it up in my hand, almost like if I held it at the right angle, the right light I could almost take everything I did back. I closed my eyes and thought of our races up that same tree, Jude, Grace and I would race to see who could make it to the top of the tree first. I won all of the races of course back when my thoughts of my father were only a fairy tale speculation, back when I didn't know the truth about my father, about myself. I heard her soft yet demanding voice then, the same voice that haunted my dreams the nights I was on the run my heart stopped, I felt like I was still high even though I know I've been clean for a long time.

"What's the big deal!?"Grace asked.

Another voice answered "That is."

This isn't what Mr. Divine asked. It was the one thing he wanted from me, the only thing he asked _stay away from Grace and Jude_. I even got that wrong. I had to stay though the curiosity was burning me alive. I remember her being this unbelievably caring, bossy kid, combined with the wolf in my head it was difficult not to stay.** PERFECT the wolf congratulated me** it knew it had won.

"Excuse me, you're in my spot." She said.

"Then you must be Grace" I answered.

"How do you know my name?"She asked I heard shuffling that sounded like she was standing back, I would've teased taunted and laughed at her if I didn't know what I was capable of ,as always her actions were right on point with the danger inside me. I was surprised that she didn't recognize me, and then I thought of my hair, attitude and attire. I finally pointed at the tag in her writing printed on her bucket. I snorted and thought of the irony, how can anyone even think about giving grace to a monster like me? I was curious and on edge when Pastor Divine decided to help me every thing scared me and made me jump, considering what I did to his son now I couldn't even honor his only request. Am an asshole.

"Your parents must have some kind of God complex. I bet your dad is a minister. "

Grace quickly corrected me with hint of pride "pastor, but that's none of your business."

I held the drawing out in front of me analyzing the many mistakes she's made. I would know, that was the same tree I perched on as I watched her and her family continue to be everything I wanted."Grace Divine. They must expect great things from you."

"They do. Now move. "She answered, obviously annoyed.

"This drawing is anything but great, "

I continued probing even though I knew she wanted me to shut up, though she would never say it in front of any adults. "You've got these branches all wrong, and that knot should be turned up, not down."

I picked the charcoals from the side of the aisle and started defining the branches. I used my hand to rub the coal and traced the trunk of the tree to create a blending that matched. I continued shading but was sidetracked when I noticed that she got the knot on the lowest branch wrong I started to sketch and detail what she had missed to make the drawing come to life.

"Stop it. That's mine." she insisted and tried to grab the drawing away, I moved it out of her reach.

"Hand it over!"She demanded, _like hell I had to talk to her and teasing was the only way I knew how_.

"Kiss me." I grinned thinking of when I was younger and I used to taunt her with these exact words. That followed with many gasp and whispers from our audience that would no doubt would start rumors in this shitty school.

"What?"She asked, embarrassed.

"Kiss me and I'll give it back."I clarified.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"Grace sounded way pissed.

"So you don't recognize me?"I turned around and shoved my dyed black hair away from my forehead so she could see my face. I watched her just as carefully as she watched me her dark brown hair was tucked casually behind her hair that gave this run way model look, her curves were highlighted by her clingy collared shirt and black high waist jeans he high heeled boots set off her long legs. Her violent eyes was what I lingered on, which at the time it was filled with confusion but she remained just as beautiful .The sight of her was way better than the drugs and the girls that claimed they loved me, she was angelic, she was _divine_.

She gasped "Daniel? Does Jude know you're here?"She asked.

Another part of my past I tried to run away from. Jude covered with blood and glass just because I thought he was to fucking perfect.** It wasn't your fault he got in your way it was only fair that you made him feel what you felt. He should be thankful you didn't take him out after all your stronger, you deserve more.** It scared me to know that I was the one that left him there to die I set the wolf free on that night and after it all I ran away knowing Jude needed help. The stupid blood money didn't even last me a week.

I ducked my head, feeling ashamed. **Can't you see you were a success?** **The wolf vindicated**. I wrapped my hand around the moon pendent and tried to relax. This doesn't help anybody she only had the right to know what happened that night. I parted my lips ready to explain. I was stopped by the art teacher, Barlow, his arm crossed against his chest.

"I told you to report to the counselors' office before joining this class," he complained. "If you cannot respect me, young man, then perhaps you do not belong here."

I realized I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell her.** Have you not learned a thing child? No one loves a monster.** This was the worst part of the wolf it was always changing moving to the more efficient side the one that made me angrier.

I turned and stared into her purple eyes she's come so far ,grew so much, It made me realize that I couldn't tell her what I did to her brother, it was true I didn't belong here this was no longer my life. I can't pretend like I am and was innocent, I realized that in front of her I hate facing what I am.

"I was just leaving." I shoved back my chair and slumped past her.

"See you later, Gracie."_The full moon is tonight, and I pray am strong enough to stay away from you._

_Please remember people to … REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Bad comments, opinions, suggestion, criticism, insult give me all you've got am a tough cookie. Don't even think of sugar coating a thing if you know what's good for you Grrrrrr am hungry! Bye and I hoped you enjoyed._

_-Star_


	2. Full Moon

_So someone asked me why my story is missing some very important things. Well, The Dark Divine novel which is told from Graces point of view explains what she knows about the situation, we only got spots and bits of Daniels life because she was kept in the dark. Am writing Daniels fan fiction so we see things from his view but we don't know what happens when he goes wolf because he doesn't remember it himself. It's complicated you have to read the Dark Divine to understand some things._

* * *

The breeze rushed through me as I ran pumping my hands back and fort I shuddered

**It's Time, the wolf threatened.** I sped up leaving my problems behind, leaving Grace behind. I hoped over fences, jumped across yards taking any possible shortcut to get me away from her faster. It was the night of the full moon, the most dangerous night because I had little control over the wolf, and myself. I had to leave, I had to get away from here, go far away, go, go, go to…crap!

I stopped and turned around breaking into a sprint .**TURN BACK**, I had nowhere to go and the wolf knew it. Another shudder ripped through me.

**You can't escape. Its voice came out sharper now harder and harsher.**

I hated knowing that it was a part of me and I can never get away. I glared at the moon and dug my feet into the ground. My powers are definitely something it was like I was watching myself in slow motion, as if I wasn't really me. I looked at the faces of the unlucky people that saw a blur of me, as I raced past them leaving them thinking they were seeing things. To them I was just a story to check off their bucket list a tale for them to say they saw. I didn't want them to believe I wasn't real I really wanted to flash a wide grin, anything to get them to realize that the life they live in is filled with things they never dreamed would be real. I slowed to a jog and rounded the building, I hurried through the door and took the steps to my ratty apartment by two .I didn't even have the patience to pull out my keys, instead I kicked the door open with my foot leaving a hole through it. The tempting smoke filled the room and I held my nose, I staggered a bit just by the heavy smell even though it was a daily thing.

"What the fuck?"Zed slurred "You lost your fucking mind you're paying for that, mane"

I ignored him and continued stalking to my room. I felt another shudder that sent my teeth chattering. I locked the door then kicked my bed against it, sinking to the ground.

**Fool, continue to deny who you are and it'll take you and the girl both down.** A shudder shook me again I bit my lip tearing at the moon stone for dear life.

By now I'm thrashing the wolf was trying to escape from the inside out. There was only one other time I have ever felt like this only one time did it feel like it was physically hurting me. Jude, that night, Grace, Caleb, Mom it was all connected. I ruined everything….. No not me the wolf and my father- partners in the freaking crime they picked at my life till there was nothing left. Now the little that came together was about to come apart again.

**GO TO HER**. It snarled a vicious hungry wolf set on its prey.

My hand snapped out and clawed at the door leaving a deep mark on it. I watched myself frantically push and pull on the door. I rolled back against the corner crawling as far away from the door as I hoped to get. Gracie RUN my insides screamed . With a final heart wrenching shudder I lunged forward and blacked out.

* * *

_Yeah its Really short but I don't have time to continue and the scene had to be written on its own. Are you ready for some action? Well cheycheybelikov and I are having a Dark Divine Showdown YES a showdown bottom line person with more reviews win. I get what writers mean by reviews get you depressed I mean seriously guys I feel like am talking to myself. :-( REVIEW PLEASE AM DESPERATE!_


End file.
